The Truth Comes Out
by saintsrow forever
Summary: It starts off a year after saints row 2 and shaundi thinks to herself how everything change. then its two years later when a week before the heist and the boss tells Gat that he has feeling for a one of the girl saints. Theirs Action, Adventure, Romance, and Crime. Its a MBoss/PC X Shaundi love.


I kept thinking of how we got here and how everything is changing so fast its are ready been a year, I think to myself. I start to look at my missed calls.

Gat

Pierce, uh why does he call me, I say

Boss

Boss

The Boss he so hot and why doesn't he liked me, every since we took down the Sons of Samdei I had feeling for him I wounded if he knew I like him. My phone starts to ring its the boss I hurry up and answer it.

hello Boss, I said.

hey I need your help at the hideout, he said.

ok when, I said.

Right now I be at your apartment in 5, he said.

ok I be ready, I said.

5-10 minutes later he arrives in a torch its my favorite car in the world. he says get in so I do. he starts to tell that their are people at the hideout who want to offer us a deal with movies, TVs shows, music, talk shows and kids things with us on it. I say we should take it and that's its a good idea. I ask who else he told and he says he trusts me with the information and that no one else knows about this yet.

we arrive at the HQ and as we are going in we hear Gat yelling and pointing a gun around and Pierce he's hiding behind the bar.

Boss these people just came out of nowhere and they won't say why their here, Gat yelled.

Gat stop there here for a meeting, there not here to kill anyone, the Boss said.

I just start to laugh that Gat was making everyone scared right now.

Shaundi that's not really helping right now, the boss said.

I know, I said.

Gat finally puts his gun down and walks into the boss's office and then the boss and the other men walk in too.

Now it is set two years after the events of saints row 2 going into saints row 3 and its the boss's **POV.**

Gat, Gat where you at, I said.

over here don't get your panties in a brunch, he said.

alright I got to tell you something man, I said.

what is it I'm getting ready for next weeks heist, he said.

It's about Shaundi, I said.

why what happen to her, he asks.

nothing happen to her, I just think I am ready to tell her how I feel about her, I said.

I always knew you had feels for her, he said.

you did, should I tell her how I feel soon, I said.

I think you should before someone sweeps her off her feet, he said.

I tell her after the heist, I said.

okay finally, he said.

**"Conquest. The story of human history. Since time immemorial, great leaders have risen from humble beginnings to... do shit. And so it was with the THIRD STREET SAINTS. Since conquering Stilwater, the once small-time street gang has evolved into a media empire. A Saints movie is in development. JOHNNY GAT and SHAUNDI are pop-culture icons. And PIERCE... Well, who gives a fuck about Pierce? The points is, the Saints are on the world stage and every criminal organization wants their crown. It was only a matter of time before one of them took the fight to the Saints."**

**Pierce**: "Super excellent!" **Josh Birk**: "Japanese commercials. Easiest money you'll ever make." **Johnny Gat**: "Grand larceny's right up there. You ready for this?" **Josh Birk**: "No worries, I do my own stunts." **Shaundi**: "Hey, you're just a ride-a-long, man, so don't get all Hong Kong-style in there." **Josh Birk**: "I am a method actor. If I'm gonna play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth, I gotta make it real." **Boss**: "Trust me, Birk. It'll be real." **Josh Birk**: "You're robbing a bank dressed like yourselves?" **Johnny Gat**: "Hell yeah. Who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?" **Josh Birk**: "Ultra post-modernism. I love it." **Shaundi**: "I'm cool with the Saints movie, but do we really gotta drag this asshole actor around?" **Boss**: "Cut Josh some slack, he's just researching his part." **Shaundi**: "I hope he signed a waiver."**Boss**: "Alright people—" **Josh Birk**: "NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!" **Shaundi**: "Birk!" **Josh Birk**: "Sorry, jumped his line. Can we go again?" **Boss**: "You all know the drill." **Man**: "Can I get a picture with the boss?" **Shaundi**: "Say "sleaze"!" **Josh Birk**: "Get in line, bitch!" **Shaundi**: "Hey, don't be a dick." **Josh Birk**: "You call yourselves gang bangers! You're a bunch of pussies! We should be all up in their shit, like— FUCK! "**Boss**: "Well, that's different..." **Johnny Gat**: "We got a plan, or we just shooting all these motherfuckers?" **Boss**: "That is my plan." **Johnny Gat**: "Works for me."

**Johnny Gat**: "Where's the vault!?" **Guard**: "Go to hell." **Johnny Gat**: "You wanna play, motherfucker?" as Gat shoot him into a statue. **Shaundi**: "Oh my God! You couldn't wait to kill him until we found out who these guys are?" **Johnny Gat**: "Eh." **Josh Birk**: "We're gonna die!" **Johnny Gat**: "What happened to, "I do my own stunts"?" **Josh Birk**: "Hey, do these look like squibs to you?"**Boss**: "Alright people, let's find that vault." **Josh Birk**: "That's right, you fuckers! We're comin' for you!" as Birk falls after kicking a door. **Shaundi**: "Oh Jesus..." **Boss**: "Get up, Birk. Let's keep moving." **Shaundi**: "I can't believe you launched that guy into a statue!" **Johnny Gat**: "I can't believe you're still thinking about it." **Shaundi**: "Do you want to know who these people are?" **Boss**: "Listen, all that matters is the vault. Let's find that and get the hell outta here." **Josh Birk**: "Is this what it's normally like?" **Johnny Gat**: "Normally the tells don't use fucking shotguns." **Shaundi**: "Yeah, normally banks don't like like a palace either. You see those statues before you blew 'em up?" **Johnny Gat**: "Will you forget the horses, these guards are packing military-grade hardware." **Boss**: "Who the hell are we robbing?"

As Birk's running to hide like a little girl.

**Josh Birk**: "I... I can't breathe."  
**Shaundi**: "Ugh..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "No way we're cracking this thing. Ready for Plan B?"  
**The Protagonist**: "Yep. Josh, get over here."  
**Josh Birk**: "Got the tools right here, homes. So what's Plan B? We drill it?"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Fuck no. We blow it."  
**Josh Birk**: "WHAT!? Not cool, man!"  
**Boss**: "Time to get to work."

As the group runs upstairs.

**Boss**: "We'll need to set those above the vault."  
**Josh Birk**: "Hey, I think we've got company..."  
**Shaundi**: "Looks like they're comin' in from the lobby."  
**Josh Birk**: "Shaundi..."  
**Shaundi**: "What."  
**Josh Birk**: "We need to talk."  
**Shaundi**: "We really don't."  
**Josh Birk**: "It's just...if I die here, I don't want things to go unsaid."  
**Shaundi**: "I should be so lucky..."  
**Fan**: "Oh my God, you're the Saints! You HAVE to sign this for me!"  
**Boss**: "Anything for a fan."  
**Josh Birk**: "Hey. Josh Birk. Don't be starstruck, I'm very approachable. Want me to sign your breasts?"  
**Fan**: "Uh, no, that's alright."  
**Josh Birk**: "Yeah, well, you know, buy Nyte Blayde on DVD."

As the part of the building blows up.**Boss**: "Let's get the chopper and lift this baby outta here." **Josh Birk**: "Hey guys, you can off the helicopter, I found the way to open the vault!" **Johnny Gat**: "Don't touch it!" **Shaundi**: "Josh, are you trying to get us all jail time?" **Josh Birk**: "What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch." **Shaundi**: "Do I have to go after him?" **Johnny Gat**: "Forget about it, he'll be fine." Gameplay Edit**Shaundi**: "How long until the chopper gets here?" **Boss**: "I dunno, probably like... two waves of SWAT guys?" **Shaundi**: "Sounds about right." **Johnny Gat**: "Here they come!" **Shaundi**: "flash bang!" **Shaundi**: "I'm gonna kill Birk if I see him again." **Boss**: "I thought you two really had something there." **Shaundi**: "Oh, don't even go there." **Boss**: "Hey, just sayin'..." **Johnny Gat**: "The chopper should be here soon. We just gotta hold out a little longer." **Shaundi**: "They've busted out the riot shields." **Shaundi**: "Really, a fucking attack chopper?" **Boss**: "Seriously, who are these guys?" **Johnny Gat**: "A bunch of assholes." **Shaundi**: "Shoot the helicopter! Use whatever you've got!" **Shaundi**: "Here's our ride." As the boss jumps on the vault.**Boss**: "Go! Go! Go!" **Boss**: "You two go out the back." **Shaundi**: "And you?" **Boss**: "I'm staying with the vault." **Shaundi**: "We'll see you when we touch down." **Boss**: "Alright, let's go!" **Boss**: "Hold her steady!" **Pilot**: "Where'd all this security come from?" **Boss**: "Stay calm and stick to the plan." **Boss**: "Thought I shot that thing down." **SWAT**: "Troy can't bail you out of this one!" **Pilot**: "Shit!" **SWAT**: "Make this easy on the squad for once." **SWAT**: "Please autograph and then put down your gun!" **Boss**: "Why the hell are we still here?" **Pilot**: "The controls aren't responding!" **Boss**: "Then get it fixed! I'll hold off the cops." **Pilot**: "You can't kill them all." **Boss**: "I don't appreciate that kind of negativity..." **SWAT**: "This publicity stunt is over. We have to take you in." **Boss**: "Get us higher!" **Pilot**: "I'm trying not to get shot here! "**Boss**: "How much armor's on that damn thing?" **Pilot**: "Jesus!" **Boss**: "Dammit, watch where you're flying!" **SWAT**: "Step away from the vault!" **SWAT**: "Put. The Vault. Down." **Pilot**: "Hold on down there!" **Boss**: "No shit, you think?" **SWAT**: "Turn yourself in, my son wants to meet Shaundi!" **Pilot**: "I'm losing it!" **SWAT**: "You've gone too far this time!" **Boss**: "That's right, don't fuck with... Oh no, no, no, no, no!" As the SWAT helicopter hits the chopper. As SWAT get on all the boss side.**Boss**: "Well... shit."

Cop #1:Get over there you murder.

COP#2: yeah we need your mugshot.

As the photos being taken the boss thinks to him self.

I wounder what they did with Gat and Shaundi, i hope shaundi's fine.

I know Gat's fine he's problaby fighting them off right now still.

I should have told her how i feel before like Gat said.

**Cop #1**: hey are you listening I said you need to move now go.

**Cop #2**: yeah or else.

**Boss**: Or else what.

**Cop #2:** this is what.

**Boss**: ahh

**The Boss's** **POV**

I come back and see i am being drag to a cell as i am thrown in i see shaundi come help me up.

**Boss**: "The fuck is this? We paid up this month."  
**Policeman**: "Someone paid more."  
**Johnny Gat**: "What happened?"  
**Shaundi**: "We got arrested."  
**Johnny Gat**: "No, to us. 's right, we traded our dicks in for pussies. Seriously... movie deals? Commercials? The Saints name used to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink."  
**Boss**: "Our brand's worth a shitload of money."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Is that what it's all about?"  
**Viola DeWynter**: "It's always about the money, Mr. Gat. Which is precisely why our employer wishes to speak with you."  
**Kiki DeWynter**: "If you'll indulge us...?"  
**The Protagonist**: "You have any idea who you're fucking with here?"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Of course."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "A remarkable likeness. These visions are Viola and Kiki. And I am Phillipe Loren**,** chairman of a multinational organization called The Syndicate."  
**Shaundi**: "Never heard of it."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Evidently not, or you would not have robbed our bank. Perhaps you wonder why you're still breathing at this point."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Actually, I wonder why my foot's not up your ass at this point."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Like it or not, Mr. Gat, our organization is expanding into stilwater. I am offering you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives. Ladies?"  
**Viola DeWynter**: "You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange for 66% of your monthly gross revenue."  
**Kiki DeWynter**: "That is before taxes, of course."  
**The Protagonist**: "Listen, you French fuck—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Please! I am Belgian."  
**Johnny Gat**: "So make yourself a fuckin' waffle. We're done here."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "And I had so hoped to come to a rational business arrangement."  
**Pilot**: "What the hell's goi—"

As Gat throws a knief at him.

**Johnny Gat**: "Boss, you gotta bail!"  
**Boss**: "Not without you."  
**Johnny Gat**: "There's like... half a dozen guys? I can take 'em."  
**Shaundi**: "What about the plane?"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'll fly it back to Stilwater."  
**Shaundi**: "Johnny, you can't even drive stick, how you gonna fly a plane?"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Details, details... Just cover the boss. Go, I got this!"

**Shaundi**: "We can't leave Johnny!"  
**The Protagonist**: "Gat can take care of himself, we gotta deal with these guys..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Via intercom] Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "[Speaks French]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
**Boss**: "Great, who have Gat a mic?"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Get this door open!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
**Johnny Gat**: "My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Alright motherfuckers..."  
**Morningstar gang member**: "The door is op—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Kill him!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Grunts] You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I am Belgian!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Same thing!"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..."

**Shaundi**: "We can't leave Johnny!"  
**The Protagonist**: "Don't worry about Gat, girl. Worry about these assholes."  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Via intercom] Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "[Speaks French]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
**Boss**: "See, Johnny's enjoyin' himself."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Get this door open!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
**Johnny Gat**: "My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Alright motherfuckers..."  
**Morningstar gang member**: "The door is op—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Kill him!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Grunts] You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I am Belgian!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Same thing!"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..."

**Shaundi**: "We can't leave Johnny!"  
**Boss**: "Gat's handled worse!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Via intercom] Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "[Speaks French]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
**The Protagonist**: "See, he's fine."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Get this door open!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
**Johnny Gat**: "My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Alright motherfuckers..."  
**Morningstar gang member**: "The door is op—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Kill him!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Grunts] You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I am Belgian!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Same thing!"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..."

**Shaundi**: "We can't leave Johnny!"  
**Boss**: "Gat's fine. We have other problems."  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Via intercom] Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "[Speaks French]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
**Boss**: "And now Gat has a mic. Nice."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Get this door open!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
**Johnny Gat**: "My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Alright motherfuckers..."  
**Morningstar gang member**: "The door is op—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Kill him!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Grunts] You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I am Belgian!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Same thing!"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..."

**Shaundi**: "We can't leave Johnny!"  
**Boss**: "Gat will manage. We have our own problems, yes?"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Via intercom] Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "[Speaks French]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
**Boss**: "I think we're in for some turbulence."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Get this door open!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
**Johnny Gat**: "My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Alright motherfuckers..."  
**Morningstar gang member**: "The door is op—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Kill him!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Grunts] You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I am Belgian!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Same thing!"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..."

**Shaundi**: "We can't leave Johnny!"  
**Boss**: "He's a big boy... he'll figure out what to do."  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Via intercom] Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "[Speaks French]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
**Boss**: "See, Johnny's already making friends..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Get this door open!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
**Johnny Gat**: "My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Alright motherfuckers..."  
**Morningstar gang member**: "The door is op—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Kill him!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Grunts] You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I am Belgian!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Same thing!"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..."

**Shaundi**: "We can't leave Johnny!"  
**Boss**: "[Gargles]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Via intercom] Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "[Speaks French]"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
**Boss**: "[Groans]"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Get this door open!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
**Johnny Gat**: "My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..."  
**Johnny Gat**: "I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Alright motherfuckers..."  
**Morningstar gang member**: "The door is op—"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "Kill him!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "[Grunts] You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I am Belgian!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Same thing!"  
**Phillipe Loren**: "I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."  
**Johnny Gat**: "Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..."

**Shaundi**: "Johnny, we're about to jump!"  
**Johnny Gat**: "Right on, I'll see you in Stil— [Gunshots]"  
**Shaundi**: "Johnny..." Gameplay Edit

**Boss**: "The fuck did you come from?"

As a moriningstar jumps on the boss's back.

**Boss**: "Really!?"

The boss finish killing a brunch of morningstar and goes to catch Shaundi.

**Shaundi**: "I'm not gonna lie: for a minute I didn't think you'd make it in time."  
**Boss**: "Are you kidding me? I'd never let my girl fa— Wait, what is that..."  
**Shaundi**: "What is what?"  
**Boss**: "That plane, it's... Okay, don't freak out or anything, but I think that plane is gonna try to ram us."  
**Shaundi**: "Whaddya mean, don't freak out? Do you have a plan?"  
**Boss**: "Yeah: I shoot out the window, land in the plane, kill Phillipe, then jump out the back again."  
**Shaundi**: "You mean "we", right?"  
**Boss**: "Look, just remember how happy you were when I caught you."  
**Shaundi**: "Wait, wh— ASSHOLE!"

As the boss drop's shaundi.

**Boss**: "Shoot the window and land in the plane... the fuck was I thinking..."

**Boss**: "Well, two out of four ain't bad."

The Boss fall's out of the back with a morinstar.  
**Boss**: "Get off me!"

As the Boss gets raid of his boby shield.  
**Boss**: "How much shit was in that plane?"

As he see's burning creates and cars.  
**Bosst**: "Got ya!"  
**Shaundi**: "You're a fucking asshole."  
**Boss**: "Okay, I deserve that."

**Boss**: "Well, that kinda worked..."

**Boss**: "Get off me!"

As another moriningstar jumps on his back.

**Boss**: "How was that plane carrying all that shit?"

As a create just almost hits the boss.

**Boss**: "Got ya!"

As the boss grabs shaundi again.

**Shaundi**: "You're a fucking asshole."  
**Boss**: "Yes, but I'm YOUR asshole."

**Phillipe Loren**: "Gentlemen, negotiations were... less than successful. Viola and Kiki will spread the word: Steelport belongs to The Syndicate, and the Saints are not welcome. Mr. Killbane, gather your Luchadores and bring me their leader's head. Mr. Miller, hack into the Saints' accounts and leave them nothing."


End file.
